


How Not to Get Away

by fanboi214



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboi214/pseuds/fanboi214
Summary: Connor finds a cock ring hidden in Annalise's office. Curiosity piqued he's determined to find out who it belongs to and... boy does he find out.Written for the following prompts:The Object: CockringThe Character: DaddyThe Setting: The Office
Relationships: Connor Walsh/ Oliver Hampton/ Frank Delfino, Frank Delfino/Connor Walsh, Nate Lahey/Frank Delfino, Oliver Hampton/ Nate Lahey, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	How Not to Get Away

It was hard to believe but Connor’s life had actually begun to feel normal again, well normalish. He and Oliver were in a good place. He was enrolled in school once more. And while his friends were all off interning at Caplan and Gold, Connor continued to do some modest work for Annalise. Most importantly though, notably less of his life had been about murder as of late. Mostly it’d been wedding planning and work. Like a nice boring normal law student. So when Oliver stopped by Annalise’s office for lunch Connor was not surprised that their conversation was about the wedding. He always thought this kind of detailed planning would drive him nuts but it was SO refreshing in reality. 

“If you’re okay with the gold trim napkins I’ll call the vendor.” Oliver said. 

“Sounds great, babe.” Connor replied as he pushed the remnants of his salad away and stood up. “I’ll be right back.” 

Connor excused himself to bathroom, pausing as he got to the door. His brow furrowed. That couldn’t… was that…there was a cock ring on the sink. Nothing fancy. It was just an adjustable leather strap with studs but still… what the hell was it doing here? Forgetting why he was here in the first place he moved over to the counter and noticed a note next to the cock ring. The paper said simply, “Eight o’clock sharp.” 

Oliver had finished his phone call, and now started gathering his things. Lunch break was over and he was about to leave Connor to his work. That was until his fiance reentered the room all abluster. Before Oliver could even inquire about his state, Connor sidled up next to him. “Did you leave this in the bathroom for me?” Connor asked in a raspy whisper? 

“What? I didn’t even go-“ Ollie started but was overcome by his own surprise when Connor produced a cock ring from his pocket “Oh- No.” Ollie responded, processing the play by play aloud. “But if you want to try it on I won’t object.” 

Connor lowered his voice another few decibels “Ollive, someone left this in there with a note.” He produced the scrap piece of paper and showed it to Oliver.

“No way.” Oliver said the surprised turning into a kind of laughter as he realized something naughty was going on here. “Who do you think left it there?” 

Connor shrugged, “I mean I didn’t do it and you didn’t do it. And the only people who are ever here are me and Annalise.” He tried to think if anyone had been by today. No one that he could remember. But then again everyone who stopped by didn’t traipse through the office. So it could’ve really been left by anyone. 

“So who do you think she left it for? Nate?” Ollie asked. 

“I don’t think it’s from Annalise.” Connor shook his head. 

“You sure? Because she strikes me as someone who isn’t shy about getting kinky.” Oliver commented. 

“She did always stare at Wes in a strange way,” Connor noted. “But she wouldn’t be doing dead drops in her own bathroom. She’d just hand it to whoever.” 

“Guess you’re right.” Oliver nodded. Connor seemed to abruptly shove the note and the cock ring back in his pocket before doing a one eighty. “Where are you going?” 

“To set up a sting opertion.” Connor replied with a devious smirk. 

***

Connor made a point to position himself on the couch for the remainder of the day. It gave him a clear view of the hallway and therefore the bathroom door. Although he told himself it was just a passing curiosity, it was weirdly hard for him to focus. There was something fun about having a non-lethal mystery for his mind to ponder. Sadly no new evidence was presenting itself. By the end of the day three other men had stopped by the office: Gabriel, Frank, and Asher. Asher had come to complain about Michaela and his assorted problems. Frank slinked off to talk to Annalise about God only knows what. And Gabriel stopped by to discuss a case for school with Annalise. But none of them had gone near the bathroom. And now it was eight fifteen, well past the note’s eight o’clock deadline. He should probably give up and go home but… he just really wanted to know who in his life was lurking around doing some kinky shit. He’d just reread this file real quick. 

Connor’s ears perked up as the floorboards creaked. He cast a sly glance up from his the file and saw… Oliver walking towards him. Ollie smirked, “I thought you might still be here.”

Connor smiled and got to his feet. “Are you coming to collect me?” He gave his fiance a light peck. 

“Kind of.” Oliver waggled his eyebrows, “But mostly I just wanted to know the culprit.” 

“No one showed up.” Connor sighed. 

Ollie looked down at his watch, “But it’s eight twenty. The note said eight sharp.” 

Connor shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you. No one has gone into the bathroom. Maybe they could tell I was watching and it scared them off.” 

Oliver sighed, “Guess it’ll just have to remain a mystery.” 

“Screw that. I’m finding out who left it and who it was left for.” Connor remained resolute.

“How exactly are you gonna do that?” Oliver asked. 

“That’s what I’d love to know.” A deep voice boomed from the far door, behind Connor. 

Connor and Oliver immediately made eye contact, silently exchanging the same embarrassed, excited, surprised thought. Connor spun on his feels to see Nate enter the room. Nate was a brick house of a man. Just absolutely stacked. Well over six feet. Biceps for days. Tits that were constantly threatening to break through his shirts. And all of it was typically accompanied by a cold stare. Today though Nate was wearing a smirk. Connor’s eyes darted to the other man’s crouch instinctively looking for some sort of bulge. Was he the recipient of the cock ring? He and Annalise had their…. whatever kind of relationship it was. Maybe Oliver and him had just inadvertently wandered into some sex game of theirs? Maybe this wasn’t scintillating and fun. Maybe it was really really embarassing and inappropriate and he should leave. Maybe he should say something, anything. “Nate,” Connor squeaked out after God knows how many seconds had passed. “I didn’t realize you were here.” 

“Oh yeah,” Nate nodded I got here about a half hour ago.” Nate said with a coy grin.

“At eight?” Ollie mumbled.  
“Eight o’clock sharp.” Nate replied. He watched the boys, standing stock still like deer in headlights. It was surprisingly satisfying to watch them squirm, especially Connor. The little shit had him lurking around in the shadows for a half hour now, but fuck it. He realized from their conversation they had found his little present earlier today. And not he made it abundantly clear he’s the one who left them. He was curious if they’d have the balls to say something, but instead they just kinda kept shooting each other knowing glances. “What are you two doing here so late?” 

“I ummm I just came to collect Connor.” Oliver let out a nervous laugh. 

“And I was trying to figure something out,” Connor said, cocking his head a bit. Nate’s smile widened a bit. The little shit was giving it back a little. 

“Did you?” Nate arched an eyebrow.

“Partly.” Connor replied, matching Nate’s posturing. 

“And you’re not leaving here until you figure out the other part, huh?” Nate asked. 

“I don’t like to be kept waiting, kid. And I’m not waiting any longer.” Nate glared at Connor. 

“So you’ll tell us who the cock ring was for?” Oliver blurted out. 

Connor winced and Nate outright laughed before shaking his head. “Nope.” He made his way over to the couch and plopped down right in the middle. He stretched out casually and Connor prepared himself for a waiting game. But Nate looked beyond the law student, anxiously chewing his bottom lip. It was Ollie who understood what was happening first. Turning his attention from Nate, Oliver turned around to the door on the opposite side of the room. 

Frank Delfino stood in the doorframe sporting the biggest erection Oliver had ever seen. Frank was fully clothed but his thin suit pants did nothing to hide the foot long meat stick that was running down his left leg. Ollie felt his stomach flip and his dick jump. Something about the way that man was leaning against the door frame was sending him. The massive erection was definitely a big part of it but not all of it. Frank had on a long sleeved dress shirt and patterned tie, pinned beneath a suit vest. His hair was shorn short and his facial hair was full but kept tight. Frank’s eyes were fixed on Oliver. He didn’t say anything. But it was clear he knew exactly how Oliver felt. And it was clear Frank loved making Oliver feel that way. 

Frank casually unbuttoned the cuffs on his shirt and slowly and methodically rolled them up to his biceps. For some reason it was that simple action that lead Oliver to utter a low moan. It earned him a wink from Frank and Connor’s attention. When Connor realized what was going on behind him he was far less subtle. “Holy fuck!” He exclaimed. 

Frank finally took a few steps into the room, bu the looked past the happy couple and towards Nate, “Sorry I’m late, Sir.” 

“Not your fault, Daddy.” Nate replied as he began unbuttoning his own shirt. 

“What are we going to do about these two.” He nodded towards Oliver and Connor. Nate and Frank, the unusual couple that they were seemed to be very familiar with each other and very comfortable with all this absurdity. And the two younger men, for whatever reason, felt compelled to stay quiet as the two handsome older men discussed them openly. 

“Depends.” Nate said, he was the one in charge here now matter how glorious Frank’s cock was. “If they want to worship the fattest, biggest, best dick ever they’ll get on their knees. Otherwise you bring that monster straight to me.” 

“Ummm… you guys know I-“

“We’re on PrEP, kid.” Frank cut him off, somehow reading his mind. 

Before Frank even finished his sentence both Connor and Oliver hit the ground. It was like their knees had magnets in them. They fell without a discussion, without fear, without a thought. They knew each other too well for any silliness. Their mouths were watering as Frank slowly moved towards them. His bulge now level with their hungry mouths. “Smart boys,” Nate said. He slid down his fly so his own semi-hard member could tumble out. He let his thumb slide along its length as he watched Frank approaching the two humbled young men. This was not planned, but he was enjoying it. 

Frank had strolled to the center of the room, Connor on his right and Oliver on his left. Both boys only inches away from his straining pants. Their bodies practically vibrating with anticipation they stared up at Frank, wide eyed and waiting for permission. “You want to taste daddy’s cock?” Frank cooed. 

“God yes.” Connor whined. 

“Please, Daddy.” Oliver panted. 

Frank looked to Nate who shook his head, a gentle not yet. “Show me you can worship that tool for what it’s worth and I’ll let him take his pants off.” Nate barked. 

Oliver took hold of Frank’s leg and dove right in. Lapping at the clearly visible dick through the fabric. It wasn’t long until he felt his fiance’s face nuzzling against his, jockeying for position as his tongue went to work. Frank closed his eyes letting out only a soft, ‘mmmm.’ 

“Tell me what you think of Daddy’s dick?” Nate called from behind them. 

“It’s so damn big,” Oliver mewled. “And it tastes so good.” 

“The musk has me so horny.” Connor whined. 

During the process Frank himself kept a taut poker face. Calmly unbuttoning his vest as if it was no big deal that two handsome young men were pawing at his junk like rabid dogs. He shrugged off the vest and began unbuttoning the dress shirt. 

“You think you deserve that cock?” Nate called out. 

“No, sir.” Ollie replied. 

“I could never deserve this cock. But I want it.” Connor replied. 

“I need it.” 

“It’s all I can see. All I can think about. I need to see it.” 

Frank, who at this point had let his shirt drift open to reveal a nicely defined and surprisingly smooth chest, looked to a completely naked Nate. Nate gave him a nod and Frank’s finger’s let loose the snap on his pants. That was all that was needed for his already raging erection to spring out. Lips were on it instantaneously. Connor and Oliver’s eyes met as their tongue’s ran along the length of Frank’s girthy dick. 

Nate allowed the two others to indulge in their carnal lust for a few minutes before bellowing, “That’s enough, boys. Get up.” 

The men scurried to their feet. Connor letting out a sad whimper as he was parted from that precious dick. Frank freed himself of his pants and the boys got their first real look at the man before him. His eyes piercing blue and hungry. He oozed swagger. His arms still confined in the sleeves of his dress shirt, and his tie dangling down the middle of his chest. But it was without a doubt his cock that was the showstopper. It must’ve been a foot long and with the cock ring on it somehow seemed even more pronounced. “That’s twelve point nine inches of grade A cock there, boys.” Nate said. 

Nate had risen to his feet and moved behind the two entranced men, but neither was looking away from Frank’s dick. “I didn’t even think that was possible.” Oliver muttered. 

“Oh it’s very possible.” Nate chuckled “You ever see anything like it?” Nate asked. 

“No.” Oliver replied. 

But Connor immediately said, “Ollie.” 

Frank arched an eyebrow, “No shit?” 

“No. No. I’m above average but I’m not that,” Oliver deflected. 

“Drop your pants, kid.” Nate said, his interest piqued. 

Oliver didn’t think about it. He just did as Nate instructed. Honestly it wasn’t until this moment that he realized he had been fully dressed and slobbering all over another man’s cock. He fumbled his way out of his jeans and underwear. He was however already at full mast and when his dick was freed Frank and Nate exchanged a look. “Not bad, kid.” Frank said motioning Oliver to come stand by his side. 

Oliver followed Frank’s cues. Once Oliver was at his side, Frank pivoted so their members were side by side. Then he simply reached out, his long fingers wrapping around both at once and pressing them together. Ollie was definitely short of Frank’s mythical proportions but he was nothing to laugh at, at least ten inches and maybe even a little fatter. “You’re a lucky boy,” Nate said looking to Connor. 

Nate handed Connor a tube of lube and said, “Stay here and get ready.” Before the boy could respond, Nate continued on to Frank and Oliver and sank to his knees. Nate took a dick in each hand and went to work. The muscled Goliath bounced before the two cocks like the expert he was. Connor gasped as he watched Nate gulp down Frank’s length in one swift move, and Frank let out a low sexual grunt. His crystal blue eyes flitting up in ecstasy as Nate’s tongue whirled around his member. Oliver too watched in slack-jawed amazement. Frank reached out and laid his arm across Ollie’s shoulder, to brace himself.

Oliver looked across the room at his fiance, who at this point had stripped down and liberally lubed up his hole. How had they wound up here? They both seemed to be fully onboard without exchanging a word. But with this second of calm they were able to finally send each other some silent reassurances. But the moment of stillness was only brief. Nate finally slid off of Frank’s dick and without even turning back to look at Connor barked more instructions. “Get your skinny white ass over here. Once you deep throat Frank, you can fuck yourself.” 

“Yes, sir.” Connor said very eager to get back in the game. He shot across the room, feeling a little self conscious now that he was besides Nate’s looming figure. He paused a minute staring down Frank’s plump monster. Meanwhile Connor’s finance was moaning and groaning up a storm. Nate’s tongue slid along the bottom of Ollie’s member, dripping with precum. 

Oliver’s heart skipped a bet when the other man’s eyes glanced up at him. He felt Nate’s fingers clamp around the circumference of his dick. “Don’t get to excited yet or I might need to get you some accessories.” 

Frank chuckled and gave Oliver shoulder a squeeze, “Don’t worry, kid. It’s hard not to come when you’re dealing with a mouth like that. Just wait to you feel what it’s like to fuck him.” 

“I get to fuck him?” Ollie said.

Nate let go of Oliver and stood up. Oliver licked his lips looking at the man’s chest. He’d never been so close to a man who was just so much of a MAN. And not Ollie was supposed to top him? Fuck that was hot. “You gonna fuck me good?” Nate asked, but more so announced. 

“Yes, sir.” Ollie said eagerly. 

Nate made his was back to the couch. Connor heard all of this but got to witness none of it. He was too busy trying to wrestle Frank’s dick down his gullet so he could win the honor to get it in his ass. He was used to big dicks, hell he was engaged to Ollie. But this behemoth was impossible. He sputtered and gagged as he tried to get it down. He needed to get it down so he could feel it inside him. All the while hearing Nate moan and grunt. One hard slap after the other. Oliver must be going to town. How could he not. To have an opportunity to fuck a guy like that. “Just relax, kid.” It was Frank’s voice. “Take a breath and take it slow.” 

Connor looked up at the man above him. His hard eyes seeming uncharacteristically kind in this moment. Connor took a breath a slowly descended upon him inch by inch, adjusting and pausing as needed. Until he finally got it down to the hilt. “Atta boy,” Frank cooed, his fingers gently scratching behind Connor’s ear. 

Connor let the dick plop out of his mouth and looked up at Frank with puppy dog eyes. “You’ll fuck me now?” 

“That’s what the boss wants.” Frank smirked.

The boss was flat on his back getting rammed by Oliver. Each thrust seem to bring forth a carnal snarl from Nate. “Harder!” He demanded. Oliver tried his best to match the endless demand. Lucking down at the muscled God who fondled his pec with one hand and jerked himself off with the other. 

Connor was on the ground on all fours, watching his soon to be husband railing Nate as he mentally prepared for what would surely be the fucking of his own life. The head of Frank’s dick resting at his hole. He heard the Daddy murmur behind him, “Brace yourself boy.” To his relief Frank eased in slow but that pace did not last for long. He was as rough and tumble as you could expect, a force of fucking nature as he drove himself into Connor. Each thrust slammed deep into the boys prostate. Connor was quickly reduced to a puddle. His body twisting and writhing in absurd pleasure. 

Connor was always vocal but Ollie had never seen or heard him like this. Watching it unfold. Watching Frank ream out his boy, fueled Ollie to finally reach the peaks of force that Nate had been demanding. Now that his body was getting the full measure of attention it deserved Nate’s attention seemed to be on the show. Fuck was it hot watching Frank pound that smarmy little preppy boy into a compliant mewling bitch. Not that he was surprised. Just it was so… mmmm. Connor lost it cumming hands free all over the carpet. That broke the damn. Watching that Nate couldn’t help but jerk himself to completion. His dick spurting warm ropes up to rain down on his abs. 

Frank pulled his slick pulsing cock out of Connor and swaggered over to the men on the couch. It was then Nate felt Oliver slip out of him. He hadn’t been instructed to but he assume the boy simply couldn’t hold back because as soon as his dick was out his busted a nut all over Nate’s abs. Frank was now at the couch. Without words his cock was presented to Nate who happily gulped it down for the second time that night. Only this time Nate’s fingers undid the snap on the cock ring that had been so prominently displayed and Frank let himself cum. Nate happily swallowed ever drop before letting the now flaccid dick slip from his mouth. He smiled coyly up at Frank and simply whispered. “Thank you, Daddy.” 

Frank knelt down and planted a peck on Nate’s lips. “Thank you, Sir.” 

***

Connor and Oliver left that evening fairly shellshocked. And for the next week they still seemed to be processing what exactly happened. When Connor saw Nate or Frank at work the two men would treat him as if nothing happened. And if Ollie hadn’t been involved he would’ve doubted his own sanity. There was something deep going on there. The pet names. The strange power dynamics. The foot long dick. It was a lot. And fuck did Connor ache for it. He was afraid to admit it to Ollie at first but his fiance felt the same. And when they’d gotten the courage to try and ask Nate for another go around he looked at them like they were crazy. 

So Connor had just about given up. That was until Annalise had to go out of town. That morning Connor got to his desk and found in a drawer a cock ring with a note that said. “For the kid. Eight O’Clock sharp.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that didn't feel to fast of a wrap up at the end. Was racing to hit my self imposed deadline.


End file.
